


Mummy's Clever Boy

by honey_sweets



Category: r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Gentle Fdom, L-Bombs, MD/LB, Missionary Position, Msub, Pegging, Prostate Massage, Reward for Good Results, This is your Boy Pussy, Vaginal Fingering, You're Making Me Squirt Mummy!, titty sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: Hi! You play a sweet little boy who's just done really well on his final exams. This is how mummy rewards you.
Kudos: 20





	Mummy's Clever Boy

**Author's Note:**

> written for r/gonewildaudio

Mummy’s Clever Boy

[M4F] [Script Offer] Mummy’s Clever Boy [MSub] [Md/lb] [Edged for a Week] [Reward for Good Results] [Titty Sucking] [Fingering] [69] [Pegging] [Missionary] [Cowgirl] [This is Your Boy Pussy] [Cumming Untouched / Prostate Orgasm] [Mummy Made Me Squirt] Lots of [L-bombs]

Hi! You play a sweet little boy who's just done really well on his final exams. This is how mummy rewards you.

I know everyone behaves somewhat differently as a sub, so play this character however feels most comfortable! He isn't necessarily in little space yet when she gets home, but it's up to you when to make that switch into the dynamic clear to the listener :) i'm excited to hear how you interpret it!

I used 'mummy' in this, bc its what i prefer, but please feel free to swap it out w whatever feels more natural to say. mommy, mama, momma; all of it's fine <3

As always, improv is welcomed, but keep the main lines please! Other than that, have fun with this one!

(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
[actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
[[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))  
*emphasis*

All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.

Honey x

-

(sounds of the table being set; plates, cutlery etc) [humming as you go]

(front door opens and closes) 

[excited] Mummy!

Hi! Oh, here, let me get your coat for you- (rustling) so I can give you a *big* hug. (hugs) Mm mm mm. Hi mummy. (kiss) I missed you. (kiss)

[giggles] No, I’m not gonna let go, I haven’t seen you all day! (kiss) How was work?

(listening noises) Mm, that’s good. I’m glad your boss isn’t giving you a tough time anymore.

Me? Well, I cleaned the whole apartment, took out the trash and recycling and everything. Then I popped out to that Thai place we love so much and brought home some of our favourites.

I even got that mango salad you like.

Then I started daydreaming about those dates we would go on when it’s nice and hot out in the Summer, and I got such a big craving for ice cream…

[giggles] so there may or may not be some Ben & Jerry’s in the freezer for us to share.

(pause) Yeah, I guess you could say I was productive. Or… I was just in a really good mood.

(pause) [shy excitement] Because… well, you know I had my finals last month, right?

And do you remember how I asked you to ahm… edge me all week, but I didn’t tell you why?

My results came in, mummy. [timid, happy] I got on the Dean’s List for the first time.

(she kisses you a lot, congratulates you) [lots of giggles] Thank you mummy! I’m so happy, I’ve wanted this ever since I started my undergrad.

I couldn’t have done it without you always looking out for me, and helping me relax, and focus, and getting me all the supplies I need, and being there for me whenever I’m too stressed out, and *everything* that you do for me.

Thank you so much, mummy. I love you. (kiss)

A reward? Mm, I *had* thought about it, but if you’re tired from work, we don’t have to…

(pause, she asks you who’s her clever boy) [giggles] I am. I’m mummy’s clever boy.

If you’re up to it, I would love to get my reward for being your clever boy, mummy. (pause) [shy] Y-yes, this is… why I asked you to edge me. I wanted to make tonight feel as good as possible.

I… I get to choose? Are you sure?

Mm, I just want you to take good care of me, mummy. (pause) M-more specific? 

Oh, well… I would love it if- if you would suck my cock, get it all nice and hard the way only you can…

And I would… really like it if you would fuck me with your big, thick strap, mummy. [whisper] I got myself nice and clean for you.

Y-yeah? You want to? (kiss) Thank you, mummy.

(making out) [moans] Yes, I’m already hard for you, so ready for you to make me feel good. I want you so bad.

Can I take your clothes off? Yeah? (rustling) I want to suck on your juicy tits while you stroke me through my pants. I want them in my mouth.

((licking and sucking)) 

God, you’re so sexy, I always love looking at your body. Always love suckling on your pretty nipples, getting them nice and hard. 

That already feels so good, mummy, oh my God. Do you like how I flick over your nipples with my tongue? How I roll them lightly between my teeth?

Mm. I love tasting your skin after a long day.

[surprised moan] Oh, mummy, you’re so wet for me already! I’ve barely run my finger down your slit and it’s *dripping* with your tasty juices. 

You’re so slick, makes it so easy to rub slow little circles on your pretty clit. All the while, mm, sucking and licking on these perfect tits.

You want me to slide a finger into you? Yeah? [chuckles] Anything for my mummy.

[groans] You’re so warm and wet, ooh. And so tight, too. Feels so nice around my finger. Can you feel me push in and out of you? Nice and gentle, getting you used to the feeling.

Oh, you just bucked your hips, is that your G-spot? Really? [playful] Hmm, I can’t say for certain, maybe I should stroke it a little more to be sure…

Mm, you really liked that, hm? [giggles] Oh no, mummy, I didn’t forget that I’m the one getting a reward. I wanna make you feel good, too.

((end))

Let me have a little taste… (licking at your finger)

[moans] Oh my God. (kiss) Oh my God, mummy, you taste incredible. Please, will you- will you sit on my face while you suck me off? I need you to flood my mouth with your pussy juice.

Yeah? (kiss) Here, let me get my clothes off- (rustling) 

Come on, pretty mummy- (kiss) I’ll lie down on the sofa so you can sit on my face.  
(rustling) [reverent] God, yes.

((cunnilingus sounds)) ((BJ sounds)) [[man sounds]]

Oh my goodness, you taste *so good*, mummy. So delicious when I plunge my tongue in your hole and your wetness just coats my whole mouth.

I love licking up and down your dripping slit, love how you keep getting wetter and wetter the more I eat you out.

Ohhh yes, you’re sucking so hard on the tip of my cock, that feels so good, mummy. And you stroking me nice and fast with your pretty hands, you know just how to make me feel good.

[moans] Oh my God, yes, *please* shove your finger in me like that, stretch me out, get me ready for your big cock.

[giggles] Ooh, mummy, you like when I lick at your clit like this? What do you prefer- slow, gentle circles…

Or these quick little flicks of my tongue?

Or should I suck on it? Do you like that mummy? [pleased] How about when I push my finger into you and curl it just… like… that?

Y-yes, I can take another finger, anything you want, mummy. I know you’ll take care of me.

[gasp] yes, yes, lick my asshole like that, holy shit. Lick around your fingers fucking into my tight little hole. Lift my hips up to you, finger me while you stroke my cock just like that, oh my *Godddd*, mummy.

I wanna make you feel so nice, I want your cum all over my face-

( ((cunnilingus sounds)) ((BJ sounds)) [[man sounds]] for a little bit )

You’re dripping down my chin already, ooh I love eating your sweet pussy so much. You taste so good, always taste so good just so your baby boy can lick up all of your juices.

Yeah, I can take a third finger, I just wanna be good for you. [moans] Oh my God, I feel so full already. I can’t wait for you to fuck me, mummy.

Ooh, you’re getting so tight around my fingers, is my pretty mummy gonna cum for me? Are you gonna reward your good boy with your cum?

Come on, cum for me, please, I need it, please. [groans] yeah, grind your clit on my tongue, use my face just how you like it, I’m yours, I’m all yours, please cum for me, mummy-

[groans as she cums] God, yes, that’s perfect, keep grinding your pussy on me, keep making yourself feel good. You’re clenching my finger so tight, look at your cum just dripping down my chin, fuck.

((end))

Mm, yeah, come taste yourself on my tongue, taste your sweet pussy juice on your baby boy’s face.

(making out) Mm, thank you for riding my face and using it to make yourself cum. And you stretched me out so good, mummy, your fingers felt so good. Thank you.

Where are you going?

[flustered] *O-oh*, you’re getting the strap, okay. Hm? 

(pause) Yes, mummy, I’ll finger myself while I wait for you. Gonna keep myself nice and stretched for you.

[little pants and whimpers] [muttering to yourself] God, my butthole’s so wet, that’s so hot. My mummy knows just how to treat me. I love making her cum before she pegs me…

[whimpers as you see her come back] Oh my God, mummy, you look so good with that huge cock between your legs, fuck. Do you like seeing your boy fucking himself with the finger that was in your pussy?

(kisses) [giggles] yes, I’m ready for my reward. It’s so big and wet with all that lube you’re rubbing on it… Do you want me to blow you?

[giggles] Okay, I’ll just relax and take it, mummy. I’m ready.

((fucking sounds)) [[an abundance of man sounds]]

[moans] Yes, yes, oh my fucking God that feels so good, your cock feels so good, mummy. You fill me up so well, thrusting into me like that.

Mm, yeah, push my legs back as far as you want, get that hole nice and exposed for you to fuck. I love it when you press me down into the sofa like this.

[groans] That’s so nice, mummy, you’re pounding me so fast and deep, mm. Can I stroke my cock, please?

Oh, thank you so much, it’s leaking so much from you fucking me, mummy. [moans] God, yes, I’m so wet for your cock.

Mm, you look so good, your perfect ass looks amazing when your hips move like that. Pushing that thick, hard dick into my tight little boy pussy.

[moans] Oh my God, yeah, right there, right there, fuck me just like that, that feels amazing. 

(pause) Yes, I am your clever boy, mummy, your clever boy getting his pussy pounded into the sofa by his beautiful mummy. 

Yeah, you’re taking such good care of me, you always treat me like I’m the most special boy in the world. You always make me feel so good.

I’m so hard for you, mummy, fuck. My balls are so full for you, gonna make your baby boy squirt a whole week’s worth of cum from getting railed.

((sounds stop for a bit)) 

Wha- oh God, yes, yes, I’ll ride you, mummy. Lie down please, let me show you just how good I can be for you.

Let me just kneel over you, tease this little hole with your strap-

((sounds start again))

[moans] Ohhhh my fucking God, that feels so good, you’re so fucking deep in my ass, fuck.

What? (pause) Oh, yes, mummy, that’s *your* ass, you’re pounding your little boy pussy so hard and fast. I’m all yours.

Yes, mummy, I’ll squeeze your sexy tits while I ride you. Can you stroke me, please?

[whiny] N-no? Oh, mummy, please, I need your hand on my cock-

(pause) O-okay, I’m your good boy, I’ll cum just from you fucking my ass. Just wanna be good for you.

God, I’m leaking precum all over you, my dick’s just slapping against your tummy like that, oh, it sounds so naughty.

[man sounds approaching orgasm]

[moaaaaaans] Oh my God, oh my God, right there, your big dick’s hitting my prostate every time, holy fuck. Mummy, my balls feel so full, I’m not gonna last much longer-

No, no, I won’t cum yet, I’ll wait until you let me, I promise. You own this little boy pussy, this hard cock bouncing every time I drop down on your strap – all of it belongs to you. 

[groans] Yeah, keep calling me your clever boy, I always wanna be your good little boy, wanna be the perfect baby boy for my perfect mummy.

Am I making you proud, mummy? Riding you so hard and fast just like you want me to?

God, yes, mummy, mummy- I can’t hold it much longer, please let me cum, please-

Yes, yes, gonna cum for you, gonna show you just how much I love your cock fucking your tight, wet little boy pussy-

Mummy, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, please-

[orgasm] Ohhh my God, it’s getting all over you, you’re making your baby boy squirt, mummy. Fuck, I’m still cumming, there’s so much, there’s still so much, fuck.

That’s all for you, mummy, that’s how good you make your little boy feel.

[shaky] Can we- can we cuddle, please?

(rustling) Please kiss me, mummy, please-

(kisses) Thank you mummy, thank you for making me cum so hard, that was incredible.

[sigh] I love it when you hold me in your arms like this, makes me feel so safe. I love you, mummy.

(pause) [giggles] I’m so happy I can make you proud of me. It’s all I ever wanna do, when you treat me so well. Make me feel like a prince.

[shiver] Don’t tease my cock like that, mummy, I’m so sensitive. (pause) Yeah, my balls are still pretty heavy… I can’t remember the last time you kept me from cumming for longer than, like, 3 days. There’s still so much more in there…

(kiss) Tell you what, how about you take a shower while I heat up the food, and we have a nice, yummy dinner, and I can tell you all about this cute dog I saw this afternoon. After that, maybe we can move to the bedroom…

Since I couldn’t have gotten that Dean’s List without your help, how about I make you cum twice for every subject I had to take? [laughs] Yeah, I know that’s a lot. 

I wanna show you just how bad your good boy can be.


End file.
